Hellsing's hell hound
by Fang Okami
Summary: Isana is a baby werewolf adopted by Seras but get's attached to Integra how will things go for this pup?
1. the first meeting

Chapter 1

Sir Integra had only but one question;Where did this werewolf mutt come from? "Police girl,why is there a mutt IN MY OFFICE?!" Seras cringed at her boss's tone of voice."S-she was abandoned on the mission by her parents,p-please sir,could we keep her?" Integra thought about all the possibilities that could happen if they kept this small girl."I suppose we can, she could be raised as a soldier and fight freaks BUT she is YOUR responsibility,understand?"Seras nodded eargerly as she took the small girl "Police girl." Integra called Seras her icy eyes piercing innocent blue "First tell me what you'll name her." Seras thought over many names but found none that are fitting for the small wolf girl. "Sir, I can't think of any c-could you help?" Alucard heard this from his fledgling as he was watching from the shadows of the room.

The wolf child then proceeded to wake up at the noise and whined as Alucard approached and took her away from Seras, which was shocked, but then the child swiped at his face ...Alucard only chuckled at the child's efforts "Her name should be Isana, she seems to be strong willed...for now" he glowers as Isana keeps trying and tires Integra is un-amused by this as both vampires are sent back to their chambers, only one more thought had crossed her mind; _what if the child betrays them in the future_

**Hey fanfiction viewers so i've only been working on a new story for a while so this is what i've come up with, any suggestions on the next chapter just message me in the comments 'till next time, Isana by name means "strong willed" a German name seems to suit the kid, **


	2. Dissapear tiny werewolf

Integra had been thinking about the child and how it could be raised to not betray Hellsing,unfortunately that's impossible to do when you've got a baby werewolf in your office tugging on your pants "Enough you will stop acting like my clothing is a toy this instant!" Integra said sternly,Isana stopped and looked at integra with soft silver eyes and smiled showing off her sharp fangs then sat down. Integra was confused at first then pleased,Isana yawned and went to sleep next to Integra's desk 'This may be easier than I thought' Integra thought as she looked down at the sleeping pup she noticed Isana had black nails. Natural black nails. Integra had also noticed the sun was going down. 'Great now I have to deal with the monsters.' As Alucard entered the office he also picked up Isana,this time she didn't swipe at him; she just stared until Seras came in then she started to playfully swipe at him.

"This child is strange Master have you found a solution to our future would be problem?" He smirked as she scowled "KEEP OUT OF MY THOUGHTS MONSTER!" Integra had shouted thus startling Isana. Seras started to worry as Isana started to growl at Alucard. This amused all three of them that when Integra had gotten angry at Alucard so had Isana. "I wonder can she detect emotion in other people?" Seras wondered out loud the room went into an uncomfortable silence only then did they realise; where did Isana go?

* * *

_**sorry this chapter's short as fuck I've been busy a lot,but next chapter i'll make it up to you guys,as always reviews are apriciated and taken into consideration later**_


	3. Isana's small adventure

**Hey guys i'm back with another chapter,this one's going to be a bit longer to make up for the lost time and lost inspiration for the story,but now i have it back and sticking with it to the end! also,I'm keeping Walter a vampire just to stay with the Hellsing story line,but making him a non-traitor; enjoy~**

**Isana's POV;**

I wondered around the large place I was currently being held in, the vampires and alpha human where being far too loud so I had to escape I then picked up a scent that smelled really good and followed it to another room with strange things in it and also another vampire he seemed to be making something. I try to get past him silently,but unfortunately,he still noticed. "What are you doing out here?" I hear as I quickly try to get out of the room,only to be picked up by him. "Seras should really try to keep a closer eye on you." He carried me to the alpha human's den,but she nor the other two vampires where there. I whined a little as my stomach growled,the man noticed and chuckled as he started carrying me back to the room he found me in. "I suppose i'll be watching you untill they get back,now, time to figure out what you eat." When I heard this my ears twitched at the mention of food,and my stomach growled again in response. I smiled in response to the mention of food, it made him chuckle a bit, he sat me down on the counter top as he pulled out some sorts of meat I reatched out for one in particular as smiled again he took it and started to burn it with some flames,but it was still raw by the time he cut the meat up into smaller chunks for me to eat. _I like this guy he's okay,for a vampire._

Integra's POV;

After we noticed the child was gone I sent the vampires to find her while I searched as well,'_Damn vampires don't pay attention to important things'_ I searched down every corridor,every room,bathroom,and my office,yet to no avail. _'WHERE COULD SHE HAVE GONE?!' _I went through and searched again in every place I could think of,my question is;how the HELL did she escape without any of us NOTICING?! just as I was at my whits end I thought of one place I haven't checked in this part...

Seras's POV;

"Master,where did Isana go?" I asked when I noticed my child missing. After I pointed it out both Sir Integra and Alucard noticed,the colour drained from Integra's face as she ordered us to go find her,we all took a different part of the building,I searched in the training rooms and outside the large mansion like building. I looked everywhere outside first,no luck, then inside the training rooms even in all the bathrooms,all corridors in that section still no luck.

Alucard's POV;

I took to looking in the basement erea but I couldn't sence the sneaky little shit anywhere as I searched in other parts on the mansion I noticed master and Seras franticaly searching as well,then master had stopped and run towards the kitchen,Seras took notice as well and we both did the same thing. I should have known.

Isana's POV;

After nice male vampire fed me,I felt a bit tired and was starting to doze off when someone burst into the room yelling..."WALTER!" Both the man and I where startled then he answered "Yes sir?" It was only then I realised the alpha human and the vampires where in the door way. "Have you seen- oh,there she is." She said and went over to me and picked me up,I yawned and smiled drifting off to sleep again.

**So,that happened, I promised another chapter and I gave you another chapter longer than the first two,as always suggestions are welcome and put into consideration for the next chapter,by!**


End file.
